It has been demonstrated that lately the so-called oral sex has diminished during sexual intercourse (due to the fear of contagion, not only of AIDS, but of venereal diseases such as syphilis or chancroid, condyloma, gonorrhea, etc.), resulting in a decrease of sexual pleasure which should naturally exist during sexual intercourse, as the necessary steps for greater pleasure prior to intercourse are skipped. When there is a lack of oral sex in a couple's relationship, it is looked for outside the relationship and individuals engage in sexual intercourse with occasional partners or hire the services of prostitutes or taxi boys, thus increasing the risk of contagion of venereal diseases or HIV, which may eventually turn into AIDS. This is also applicable to homosexual couples (gays or lesbians), where fear is greater by virtue of the higher number of occasional contacts among them.
The designed oral protector allows the couple to fully enjoy sexual intercourse, avoiding direct anal, vaginal and oral—mouth and tongue—contact; it also masks foul smells; likewise, it protects individuals who suffer from pyorrhea and other dental infections who cannot engage in oral sex for these reasons.
The designed oral protector can be indiscriminately used during any type of oral-anal or vaginal intercourse, for which reason it is useful in both hetero and homosexual (gays and lesbians) relationships.